Battlefield
by RodayGorham44
Summary: No one ever said falling in love with a fellow agent would be easy. Just the opposite. It's a battlefield. Reid/OC Starts early season 2
1. New Agent In Town

**Hello All. First Criminal Minds fic, but I am not new to the show. It's just taken me a long time to get my thoughts in order, and I have finally found a beta. Anyway. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"_In. Out. In. Out," _was the constant mantra running through her head.

Breathing may be involuntary, but right now, if she didn't keep repeating that, she would stop and die of asphyxiation right there in the elevator next to this other woman. Yeah, that would look good. Dying on her first day at the job she's been wanting for years at the FBI. Speaking of the other person confined with her in here, she was looking at her. Great, was she speaking out loud now too?

"Emily Prentiss," the black haired woman said.

"Allison Carter, but call me Ally," she said, her voice cracking a bit.

"First day?" Emily said, taking a sip of the coffee she was holding.

"How'd you know?" Ally said, laughing a little.

"I was the same way."

"Good to know I guess."

"What department are you working in?"

"The Behavioral Analysis Unit," Ally said, trying to mask her utter excitement at finally landing her dream job. Putting away scum-bags like her-

'_Don't think about that.' _she scolding herself.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to the floor of interest for apparently both of them as Emily stepped forward, a smile on her face, "Welcome to the team then." Then she walked out. Ally was stunned for a second, but quickly followed after her, almost getting clipped by the elevator as the doors began to shut.

"Wait!" she called out, and Emily turned around. "You're on the BAU too?"

Emily nodded.

"Where can I find Aaron Hotchner?" Ally asked.

Emily turned and pointed to an office with a large window that looked out over the bull pen they were now standing in. "He's right up there. Probably waiting for you." She said, continuing on her way to her desk and sitting across from another agent that instantly caught Ally's eye.

An young man who was most likely around her age. He had longish brown hair, that most people would probably frown upon, but it suited him well. And most likely the nerdiest sense of fashion she had even seen. He had on a slightly wrinkled button up shirt with the top button undone, and a skinny tie that was loosened. But he was definitely cute from what she could see.

"_No Ally. He looks like he's part of the team. No inter-team dating,"_ She thought to herself, then headed for what Emily said was the Unit Chief's office. She felt eyes on her back as she walked up the three steps and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Said a voice from inside. Aaron Hotchner was on the phone, but quickly hung up and stood when Allison came in.

Allison had worked in the FBI headquarters in Quantico, Virginia for a little over two years now. At the age of 25 she had seen and experienced her fair share of terrifying things, and knew she was ready for the BAU. Strauss must have thought the same way. She also knew how to dress. Right now she was wearing a baby blue button up 3/4 sleeve blouse, black dress pants, and black moderate heels. Her dark brown hair was up in a half ponytail. It was the general look of any woman in the FBI. But this man made her feel severely under dressed. He was so clean cut, and well polished it wasn't even funny.

"Ah, there you are," he said, a trace of disapproval in his voice. "I've been waiting for you. You must be Allison Carter." he said, extending a hand.

"Yes sir, Agent Hotchner." she said, shaking it firmly. Had she already made a bad first impression by making him wait?

"Please, call me Hotch. Have a seat," he said, gesturing towards the chair behind her and sitting back down himself.

"It's a pleasure to have you on board Allison."

"Oh, no, please, the pleasure is all mine. I've always wanted to work here."

"Chief Strauss spoke very highly of you."

Ally felt a blush coming on. "She's too kind."

Hotch looked down at an open file on his desk. "Says here you passed every one of the tests with flying colors, including your guns qualification."

"That's correct sir."

"Yet you aren't wearing your weapon?" he asked.

"Oh. No sir, when in the office I don't normally keep it on my person."

"I see. It also says you specialized in violent crime, such as abuse?"

"Yes."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you pick that area?"

Ally looked down for a second and took a deep breath. She knew they'd ask eventually. "I...I was a victim of it. My father. I think I've had every major bone broken at least once. Turns out my father was also a murder."

"Jack Carter."

She nodded. "That's him. I had the pleasure of arresting him last year. He's on death row now."

Hotch gave a curt nod. "Well I'm sure your...expertise will be very helpful to us. You're just in time for your first case." Ally could see a glimmer of something in his eyes about going out and catching the bad guy, but it was clear that this man rarely, if ever, smiled.

"But first I'll introduce you to the rest of the team."

"Sounds great," she said and followed him quickly out of the office.

"BAU team, meet in the conference room. JJ has a case for us," he said to the bull pen, and led Ally to a room further down the hall.

As soon as everyone arrived and was seated, Hotch spoke. "Before JJ briefs us, I would like to introduce the newest member of our team." he said, turning towards her. Ally immediately flushed red. She hated being the center of attention, and there was no doubt that everyone was in some way profiling her right then and there. "This is Agent Allison Carter. She's specialized in violent crime. Make her feel welcome." They all gave her a smile, and she sat down next to the very good looking African American agent, who winked at her.


	2. The Big Game Part 1

**I am soooo sorry for the delay!! And I hope you all enjoy this. I know people do this and i'm very prone to it. But please trust me, this will eventually evolve outside episode story lines. Just wait it out!**

* * *

As expected, it took Allison some time to get used to things. A few months had gone by now, and she was fully into a routine. She wrote letters to her soldier brother, and got her neighbor to watch after her dog when she had to fly out on cases. She got along great with everyone, but that took time.

Jennifer Jareau, the "JJ" Hotch had spoken of on the first day, was slowly becoming her best friend, and was the first one to actually talk to her. They did a lot outside of work. They mostly went out to lunch, and a shopping trip here and there, but considering the amount of free time they got, that was a lot.

Emily Prentiss had a big sister feel to her, as well as Penelope Garcia, the resident techie of the unit. They made sure she was with at least one of them while on cases and kept a constant eye on her. She was, after all, the youngest of the group now. She didn't have a sister, so having them around was nice.

And then there was Derek Morgan, the man who had winked at her on her first day. He looking more and more like her big brother every day with the constant teasing. But despite all of that, he was also one of the sweetest guys she had ever met. Even when he played jokes on her.

Jason Gideon was like any father figure, but please don't call him 'dad'. He was a wise man, but with a troubled past, having seen and dealt with some of the most gruesome cases the BAU had ever seen.

And Hotch was... well, Hotch. He tested her constantly, and often times she felt that she might not be cut out to work under him. But they all reassured her that it was just his way, that deep down he did like her and not to worry. Which left one person.

Dr. Spencer Reid. The one she had spotted on her first day. The one she told herself not to call cute.

Reid was quite literally a genius, and never ceased to give her any doubts about it. Spouting off information she couldn't imagine anyone else knowing, and reading a book so fast that if you blinked you'd miss it. But for all his smarts and cute looks, Reid was the worst in social situations.

On more than one occasion in her first week there, she had tried to strike up conversations on the plane rides to and from crimes scenes and down times at their desks. But he never really gave her much of his time. Slowly though, he got better, and one day it was like no awkwardness had ever happened between them.

Shame her advice to herself wasn't working as well. The whole "no inter-team dating" thing? As Ally learned more about Reid, she found herself becoming more and more attracted to him. She had tried to stop, but as they say; "The heart wants what the heart wants."

Everything about him interested her. Anytime his brown eyes connected with her green ones, she found it next to impossible to break contact. But she couldn't be caught staring.

She hated when everyone cut him off when he was explaining something a little too in depth. In a way that's how things got smoother. One day on the trip home, Reid was trying to explain something to Morgan when he got up and said, "Enough Reid, my brain hurts." Ally had quickly hopped into the vacant seat.

"That was actually pretty interesting Spencer. I wouldn't mind hearing the rest." And in truth she HAD wanted to hear the rest.

Now here they all were, out for the night at a pub and having a great time. Emily, Hotch and his wife Haley were at one table, along with Garcia, whose eyes were glued to a dancing Morgan surrounded by women. Ally and JJ played darts with two guys at the other side of the room and Reid was playing some sort of drinking game with a couple at a table nearby.

Every now and then Ally caught herself looking back towards the table he was sitting at, but when she saw JJ watching her from the corner of her eye, she stopped.

Oh of course JJ knew. She was pretty sure Morgan did, too. He was a profiler after all. But they both knew better than to bring it up.

JJ's phone rang, causing both girls to turn around. The blonde looked at it and told the men that it was now up to Ally to beat them.

"Don't tell me..." Ally started to say, but JJ just gave her a look that said 'I'll do what I can.' On her way out she mussed Reid's hair as she passed him and Ally felt her stomach do a small flip flop. She wished she could do that to him. Then she mentally slapped herself.

"Stop being so dramatic, Allison! You two have a good friendship! Don't screw it up by getting weird around him," she scolded. A few minutes went by and by the look on JJ's face when she returned it was clear the night was cut short.

-----------------

"You know it never fails. Just as I'm gettin' my groove thing going, bam. We're back at the BAU," Morgan said with a small hip shake as he sat down with a cup of coffee. The three girls smiled to themselves.

"You know statistically, a case doesn't come with any more frequency when you're at a party or gathering then if you aren't. It's a trick of the mind. We merely remember the ones that came that way more," Reid said. Morgan had pointed a finger at him during his speech as if to say "Listen to him," and Emily and Garcia both giggled, but Ally was more fixed on the interesting fact and smiled at him when he was finished.

"Besides is it really that hard to get your groove 'thang' going again?" Emily said and began to laugh out loud with Garcia. Morgan just shook his head with a smile. Gideon showed up saying something about being at the Smithsonian when asked where he was.

"You missed a good time," Prentiss said.

"I had a good time," Gideon said more to himself. With that, JJ breezed in to the conference room and began briefing them on the case. A couple in rural Georgia had been killed an hour before by someone who called the police before he killed them and also the report of another male with the killer. A religious based murder, killing 'sinners'. Bloody pictures of a man and woman filled the screen, and Garcia had to look away.

* * *

On the plane, everyone was scattered about. Ally and JJ were glancing over the file as Morgan, Prentiss and Gideon looked at the crime scene photos scattered over the table they were sitting at. When Garcia came on the screen of the laptop they had, she said she had received the 911 tape and played it for the team. Everyone gathered around to listen.

"Well, Unsub One definitely sounds frightened. Maybe he's doing this against his will?" Prentiss suggested. Gideon shook his head ever so gently.

"I doubt it," he said, and Prentiss gave him a confused look. "He whispered," he clarified.

"He could have called out to save them instead of calling 911," said Hotch.

"Not if he had a gun to his head," Morgan interjected.

"If he had a gun to his head," said Gideon, "why would he have dialed 911?"

"The second unsub said Raphael was going to kill someone... is there a third?" JJ threw out.

"Referring to one's self in the third person isn't uncommon for an unsub. Ah, Ted Bundy gave thoroughly detailed accounts of his murders, but he never actually admitted to doing it. He would just say 'the killer'" Reid explained as if it was common knowledge.

"Ok, so, I'm gonna go ahead and run the name 'Raphael' through the Georgia criminal databases as well as our own," came Garcia's voice from the laptop.

"Thanks Garcia," said Hotch.

"You're ever so welcome, my liege," she said and disappeared from the screen.

"We have a killing team on a mission in rural Georgia," said Hotch. "We know what that means."

"They're not going to stop until their mission is complete." Morgan said, holding up two of the photos to look more closely. Hotch now began throwing out orders.

"We need to hit the ground running. JJ, Allison, we need an inside picture of the victims. Victimology could be critically important on a mission based spree."

"Already on it," said JJ and Ally nodded the two of them walking back to their seats.

"Prentiss, go where the bodies are," he said, looking at Emily. "Examine the wounds. They managed to kill two people in four and a half minutes. We need to know how."

"You got it."

"I'm gonna set up at the Atlanta field office and go over case files from the state. It'll be highly unusual for a first kill to be this efficient," Hotch said.

"Reid," said Gideon. "You and Morgan come with me to the crime scene."

"We land in less than an hour. Everybody try and get some rest," were Hotch's final words. Ally couldn't help but sigh as, once again, she wasn't assigned to do the same thing as Reid.

-------

Besides JJ, Ally was the only one to call Spencer Reid by his first name. He liked that. He couldn't help but be awkward around her for a while. He had always been bad with women. He never knew what to say or do, and to top it off, she was his age, and downright adorable. Even when she pulled her gun she was cute. He would kick himself when she'd try to start a conversation and he couldn't think of anything to say. Which was funny, the whiz-kid who always had to be told to stop talking had nothing to say.

Allison liked to hear him talk. She was basically the only one. She never walked away halfway through one of his long winded speeches and no matter how many times he was stopped by others, she'd ask him if he would tell her more about it later. But Reid couldn't tell if it was just her way of trying to fit in, since now she who was the youngest, or if she just felt sorry for him.

As they sat and listened to Garcia and the 911 tape, Reid tried hard not to glance over at her. That would require leaning forward and looking around JJ, something that would draw attention to him. So instead, he leaned back a little, but only saw the back of her head. What was he doing? He felt incredibly foolish now. There was no way she was interested in him. Allison Carter was out of his league.

But when orders were given, and once again Reid was not grouped with her, he couldn't help but sigh.

* * *

At the morgue, Prentiss had found out that the victims had been slashed. Throats and the major arteries in the arm and leg had been cut. The ME explained that it was almost the same as slaughtering an animal. Which was something that a hunter or farmer was surely capable of.

Unfortunately, all of rural Georgia was either a farmer or hunter.

At the field office, Hotch's concentration on a hanging map was interrupted by JJ and Ally.

"I just talked to the Gentry's," JJ began, "They were the last couple to leave the Superbowl party."

"According to them, the Kyles' didn't have enemies. They were good to their employees. More generous then they needed to be," added Ally. "They were generally good people."

"So why them?" Hotch asked out loud.

"Well the trigger's greed. And they do have a nice house." said JJ as she looked a picture of the said building.

"Yeah, but you can't tell that from the street. These people were chosen, and we need to know why and how." said Hotch. Another agent come over saying they had pulled the files Hotch had wanted, but nothing came close to the MO of these killers.

"No murders involving a knife?" Hotch asked in disbelief.

"We have a lot of open cases involving knives but for common types of crimes. Bar fights, robberies-"

"This isn't their first contact. One of them has experience," Hotch said, and walked away.

"Can I look at some of your case files? Fresh eyes?" JJ asked the agent.

"There's nothing there," he said.

JJ smiled and looked down for a second. "Help me out, ok? These guys, they're not gonna let me do anything else and I flew all the way out here. So..." she trailed off, giving him a small sirk. Ally smiled to herself and headed over to where Hotch was.

"I'll show you the file room," the agent said happily and began walking off. JJ turned and offered a victory smile to Hotch and Ally before leaving.

* * *

Gideon, Reid and Morgan were at the crime scene, explaining to a cop how they thought the crime may have played out when Morgan's phone began ringing. It must be Garcia, judging by the way he answered, Reid thought.

Morgan began walking and looking around the room. "A viral what?" he said. There was a pause.

"Garcia is there some point to all this?"

Reid watched as Morgan's face scrunched up in confusion over her explanation.

"Garcia, there's a video of this murder posted on the internet?" he asked. She answered and Morgan looked towards the settee in the bedroom and shut his phone. He then turned back to look at the laptop that was sitting on the desk behind Gideon.

* * *

Everyone either stood or was seated around a computer screen at the field office, watching the video Garcia had talked about, except for Reid. A hooded figure was talking, presumably the unsub that had called 911. Suddenly, a different voice began talking. The team was unsure of what to make of it. Reid was sitting in front of the laptop found at the crime scene.

"As far as I can tell this computer belonged to the Kyle's," he said. "Garcia can do a better analysis, but it has their banking statements, vacation photos..."

"One comes into the room and immediately goes after Mr. Kyle. What, did the other unsub turn the camera on?" Hotch asked, looking to Reid then back to the video in time to see the man get his throat slashed.

"We might be asking the wrong question," Gideon started. "This video's message is clearly important. They want the world to see this. They need it. But they didn't bring the camera with them." At that moment, Allison just so happened to be looking over at Reid. He was staring at the laptop when a worried look covered his face and he stood up.

"What is it Spencer?" she asked.

"Agent Franks," he whispered, seeming to not hear her. "Does this building have wireless internet?" All eyes turned to him now.

"Yeah," the agent replied. "Why?"

"The camera's on right now." he said, still whispering. Everyone looked at the laptop. "The computer connected itself to the internet. It's streaming a video feed somewhere." explained Reid.

"Can we trace the stream to the destination?" asked Hotch.

"If we keep it open, Garcia might be-" he began to say, but a beeping noise coming from the laptop cut him off. The team all turned and gathered around it. Words flashed across the screen one by one.

"THE ARMIES OF SATAN WILL NOT PREVAIL." Then screen went black.

"It turned off," Reid stated.

"So they're controlling it remotely," said Hotch.

"Is that even possible?" Ally asked.

According to Garcia, it was. It was done all the time, mostly when people call for tech support. Hotch asked Garcia to check the phone records to see if the couple had any recent calls for it. She agreed, then proceeded to tell them that the murder video had gone completely viral, that most people thought it was cool from the looks of the comments. Most of the team just shook their heads at the statement.

"Murder as entertainment," Gideon said with a hint of disgust.

"They probably don't even realize it's real," said Ally.

"People see so many images online every day," said JJ. "They might see it as marketing for a horror film or something."

"The unsubs are right about one thing," Morgan said. "The world is pretty screwed up."

------------------

"So, what have we got so far?" asked Hotch as he walked to his seat.

"Well, the killings are clinically efficient, and have the ear marks of a slaughter, as in an animal," Prentiss said.

"Or a sacrifice," added Morgan dryly.

"We haven't been able to find anything in federal or state databases that suggests similar crimes," Hotch said as he sat down next to JJ. "As far as I can tell it's the first in the series." Prentiss wrote something on the white board she was standing next to.

"At least one member of the team may believe he is killing in the name of God, suggesting a psychopathy that should display extreme levels of disorganization. Yet there are forensic counter measures," Reid said, walking over to the cork board and taking something down.

"And somebody in control enough to do complicated computer work. One member of the team is organized, the other's extremely disorganized. It's strange, the one we would consider being the most in control, the one that made the phone call, can't seem to stop the other one from killing. Usually the frenzied personality takes direction from the cooler head." he finished. Allison couldn't help but stare. He was cute when he rambled. This time, Reid caught her staring and she quickly looked at Prentiss. He felt a flutter in his stomach.

"So let's look at that. Unsub one called the police before the killing, but he didn't leave time for them to get there," said Morgan. "Is the phone call just a guy working on a defense in case of capture? I mean, maybe he didn't want to stop the other, but he did whatever he had to do to cover himself."

"So... what do we know?" Gideon reiterated. Everyone looked around at each other, but no one said a word.

"Not enough," said Gideon.

----------

"So, Franks is right. None of the open knife cases fit," JJ said as she walked up to Hotch. Ally and Reid looked up from what they were doing.

"Please tell me there's a 'but'," Hotch said.

"Well, I looked at it in a different way. I looked for unsolved homes invasions. Three months ago there was a prowler called in directly outside of the Kyles' house."

"A prowler?" asked Reid.

"The witness was walking his dog at a nearby park. Going back to his car, he saw a man in dark clothing go over the back wall and start sneaking up to the house. By the time the state police got there, prowler was gone."

"Only one man?" asked Hotch.

"Apparently," she said.

"Was the witness able to describe him?" Ally asked.

"If he did, it's not in this case file," JJ replied.

"Is there a name and address for the witness?" asked Hotch.

"Tobias Hankel. Lives about an hour from here." she said.

"It's a long shot, but he might be able to give us a description. Why don't you and Reid go out there? See if you can find Mr. Hankel and see if he remembers something."

"On it" said JJ, and Reid got up to follow her. Ally's heart leapt.

"Wait, what about me?" she asked. JJ gave her a quick 'I'm sorry' look and was gone.

"Agent Hotchner," came Franks' voice.

"Yes?" Hotch said as he turned around.

"The state just responded to another murder."

"You can come with me Allison," Hotch said, answering her earlier question.


	3. The Big Game Part 2

Everyone minus JJ and Reid arrived at the newest crime scene. The detective informed them that this time, the call had been made by one person, Raphael. The response time also took longer due to lack of resources.

"Could the unsub know that?" asked Morgan

"Lack of police presence out here has gotten some local media attention recently. Now, the 911 call wasn't the only thing that was different. This particular scene is... weird in another way. The male victim upstairs, throat cut."

Morgan, Prentiss and Carter made their way upstairs.

"Why is that weird?" Gideon asked the detective.

"He doesn't live here. He's a local handy man."

"Who lives here?" asked Hotch

"The Douglas'es. I just talked to Mr. Douglas a little while ago. He's on his way back from a business meeting down state, and according to him, he wasn't having any handy work done on the house. And his wife was supposed to be home."

"But she's not," said Hotch. It wasn't a question.

"She seems to be missing. But her car is here. Keys, wallet, purse. We got a description out on the field."

"Said you copied down what the caller said?" Gideon asked.

"Yeah," the detective said and pulled out a piece of paper. ";Behold. I will cast her into a bed and then that commit adultery…'" he looked up as realization hit him.

"So adultery is the sin," said Hotch. "But they kill him and not her. They abduct her."

"Think she's still alive?" the detective asked Hotch.

"We never assume otherwise unless there's evidence."

Gideon repeated the Bible verse aloud, saying it was once again from Revelations like the first. This one was about Jezebel, the most reviled woman in the Bible.

"The unsubs knew she was having an affair. There was a laptop here." said Hotch.

Upstairs, the three agents put gloves on and scanned the scene. Blood was everywhere. The most was around the naked man on the floor. They all crouched around the body, taking everything in.

"Don't look now, but we're on candid camera," Morgan said quietly to the women. The missing laptop was behind them.

A red barn. Voices coming from inside. A woman crying.

Begging not to be hurt.

"There's a laptop set up on the dresser upstairs." said Morgan as he jogged down the stairs, the two women not far behind him.

"With a pretty good view of the room," said Ally.

"Garcia's trying to trace the feedback to its destination," Morgan said, then Gideon and the detective headed upstairs.

The barn again. A voice reciting something from the Bible.

The woman, still crying repeats over and over

that she repents.

Hotch, Morgan, Prentiss and Carter stepped outside.

"So let's work this out. What does the new behavior tell us?" Hotch said, frustration starting to peek out from behind his usual calm, collected demeanor.

"There was only one unsub this time? Raphael, alone?" said Prentiss.

"Not if he's the psychotic. He wouldn't be capable of operating this efficiently. Someone was here who could control himself. Make sure no evidence was left behind." said Hotch.

"At the first crime, unsub one called the police right?" said Morgan. "This time it was Raphael. Why?" He looked to Emily and Ally, but they shrugged, unable to think of an answer.

"Looks like the phone call is necessary. It's part of the signature." Said Gideon

The woman is tied up in the barn. Two men are arguing. One forces the other to

sit in front of a camera and read from the Bible.

"Have we ever seen this in case history?" Hotch asked.

"A mixture of extreme psychosis in a controlled individual? No." said Morgan.

"One of the most common indicators of extreme psychosis is solitude," Ally added.

"Don't exactly play well with others," said Prentiss.

"Was Garcia able to find anything on a 'Raphael' in the records?" came Gideon's voice suddenly as he joined them.

"Not yet," replied Morgan.

"So why is he naming himself? Twice. Certainly not worried about us getting that name. In fact, he wants us to know it."

"An alias?" Prentiss suggested.

"Or... Raphael doesn't really exist."

"So we're not looking for a team?" asked Ally.

"Raphael is the name of one of the Arch angels," said Gideon.

"Meaning?" asked Prentiss, confused.

"We may have one unsub suffering from a delusion that he is actually an arch angel. Maybe that first phone call was not two people, but one."

"What about the third voice?" Ally said.

"That I don't know about yet," Gideon said, shaking his head.

"Then, if Mrs. Douglas is Jezebel, there is an especially unpleasant death in her future," Hotch said solemnly.

The hooded man is still reading. Dogs begin to bark and the woman looks terrified as the words the man is saying match why the dogs are there.

She's frantic. The hooded man gets up and walks to the

cage the dogs are in.

* * *

The team arrives back at the field office. Morgan says that Garcia is running voice analysis on the 911 call. And, as if she heard them talking about her, Agent Franks told Hotch she's on the phone.

"If you think that first video went viral fast, the second one is going through the stratosphere."

"Second video?" Hotch said. The team stared intently at the phone.

"Yeah, there's a new video from our psycho. I'm downloading it myself right now."

"Get it on the monitor here as soon as you can," Hotch ordered.

Garcia couldn't watch as a pack a vicious dogs attack Mrs. Douglas. The team could barely look as well, and Hotch quickly told them to turn it off. The detective stopped Prentiss before she could.

"Wait, stop."

"What, you haven't seen enough?" Morgan asked, clearly a little unnerved.

"Those dogs. Those three dogs attacked someone a couple months ago," Gideon slowly looked up at the man. "I would have had them impounded but, the victim knew the owner. A neighbor. He didn't want to press charges."

"You're sure?" Gideon said quietly.

"As God as my witness," the detective said as he rushed off, but soon returned with a small black notebook and began flipping through it.

"Three mangey mixes. I knew those dogs looked sick. Put a call in to animal control. I don't know if they ever followed up on it. Here it is."

"Do you have the owner's name?" Hotch asked.

"Hankel."

"Hankel?" Hotch repeated in a concerned tone. Ally's face drained to white.

"Tobias Hankel," the detective said.

"You have got to be kidding me," she said in a hushed tone.

* * *

JJ and Reid finally made it to the Hankel residence around night fall. A young man answered the door when they knocked, only his face showing from behind the door.

"Mr. Hankel?" JJ said and the man nodded. "Mr. Hankel, FBI. I'm Agent Jareau, this is Agent Reid," she said, holding up her ID.

"FBI?" Tobias said.

"May we come in?" Reid asked, looking a little antsy.

"Um, I'm sorry... I don't let anyone in the house," Tobias stated meekly.

"Actually I, I uh, I really have to um... you know... go?"

"You do?" JJ asked her over her shoulder.

"Yeah, for thirty minutes."

"Why didn't you say something in the car?"

Reid ignored her. "Do you mind?" he asked Tobias. The young man's face disappeared behind the door then came back.

"My father doesn't like it."

"Your father? You're like...30," Reid said.

"At what age do you start disrespecting the wishes of your parents?" Tobias replied.

"Um, you witnessed something a few months ago," JJ said, interrupting their interaction. "That might be very helpful to us."

"I did?" he asked, surprised.

"You saw someone go over a wall into a yard. You called the police?"

"Me?"

"You didn't?"

"Sorry," he said.

"Is there another Tobias Hankel here?"

"Just me and my father, Charles."

"Well, there is a report on a file of you calling 911. You were walking a dog?"

"No. No, that's wrong. I don't have a dog."

"Oh," JJ said, feeling a little defeated. "Alright, well, sorry to bother you sir."

"You sure I can't just quickly use the-" Reid started.

"Sorry," Tobias said again, and closed the door. They turned around and walked back down the porch steps.

"That's weird. Why call the police in the first place if later you're just gonna pretend you didn't?" she said.

"To gauge the response time," Reid said, suddenly on to something.

"What?"

"If you're going to kill somebody, but you wanted to call the police first, what would you need to know?!" he said excitedly. JJ finally caught on.

"How long it takes them to get there."

Reid took off around the side of the house.

"Reid?" JJ called out. He stopped at one of the windows and gazed in to see Tobias freaking out and walking into a room filled with computer monitors, all connected to other people's webcams. Reid looked away from the computers only to see Tobias staring back at him. Tobias took off through the house, as Reid turned and called to JJ.

"JJ! Get back here!" he yelled. Tobias ran out of the house and into the barn and JJ arrived just in time to see it.

"He's the unsub!" Reid said, and they ran to the barn, pulling their guns from their holsters.

"Call Hotch," he said.

"Reid, we're in the middle of nowhere. There's no cell service."

"Of course there's no service," he said under his breath.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know, but he's definitely in here." A thought came to his mind then. How glad he was that Hotch made Allison stay behind with him.

"You cover the front, I'm gonna go around back. Hotch knows we came here. He'll come looking for us. We'll just have to wait him out!" With that Reid jogged around to the back of the barn.

"No, no, no... Reid, are you sure we should split up?" But he was already gone. As he made his way around, there was a noise from the cornfield to his right. When he looked over he saw a figure disappearing into the stalks.

"JJ!" he yelled in a whisper.

"JJ, he's out back!" then ran into the field after the figure. JJ never heard him. The wind blew the barn door, startling her.

"Reid?" she said. "Reid." More serious this time as she came around the door.

In the field, Reid could hear low voices arguing. He walked as quietly as possible towards them.

JJ was in the barn now. Gun out and flash light sweeping different corners. Chains hanging from the rafters rustled gently in the breeze. "Reid!" she whispered.

The voices grew louder, and were still arguing as he got closer. It sounded as though someone was being smacked.

JJ, walking slowly into the barn suddenly stepped in something. She looked down and her flashlight reflected off of something red beneath her shoe. Blood. Growling erupted from her left and as she raised the flashlight, the beam landed on a snarling dog sitting near a blood soaked bed. The growling got louder, and she turned to her right to see another dog, then in front of her, another. Suddenly they charged her. She screamed.

In the field Reid heard the scream and then a gunshot. He ran back towards the barn.

"JJ!" he yelled, but was struck with pain before slamming to the ground. He reached for his gun, but his assailant beat him to it and was now pointing it at him. Reid lay on his back, his hands up in surrender.

"Wait, wait..." he said quietly.

"I could have stopped them by myself," Tobias said weakly.

"Ok, ok..." Reid stammered.

"I tried to warn everyone," The gun was shaking horribly in his hand.

"Just relax Mr. Hankel, alright?" Reid urged gently.

"_Shoot him,"_ said a deep voice. Reid continued to look at Tobias, confused.

"I don't want to," Tobias sniveled. Then his face shifted to pure anger.

"_I said, shoot him you weakling. He's a Satan,_" said the deeper voice. Yet it came from Tobias.

Reid was honestly terrified now. The man had multiple personalities. Tobias was back to almost crying and shaking.

"He didn't do anything wrong."

"_I won't tell you another time boy. Shoot him!"_ the voice commanded.

And before everything went dark, Reid had one more thought.

_"I'm so glad you're not here Ally."_


	4. Revelations Part 1

Police cars sped up to Tobias Hankel's house. The team all scattered out of the their SUV's, vests on and guns drawn. Two officers, along with Hotch and Gideon headed for the house, while the detective, Morgan, Prentiss and Carter went for the barn. They searched it, lights shining on dead dogs and a bloodied bed.

"Damn," Morgan said to himself at the sight.

"FBI!" someone yelled, and everyone turned and trained their lights and guns to the voice. JJ. The three agents called out to her. She looked terrified.

"Don't MOVE!" she screamed, still unaware that it was her team.

"JJ! It's us, don't shoot! It's ok!" Morgan yelled back. Slowly JJ lowered her gun as she realized she was safe.

"Are you hurt?" Morgan asked as he walked up to her. She looked dazed and her hair was a mess. Ally and Emily rushed to her side.

"Tobias Hankel's the unsub," she said.

"Yeah, we know," said Morgan. The detective left to call an ambulance.

"We just thought he was a witness," said JJ, agitated as she put her gun back in it's holster. Morgan looked around at the dogs.

"I had to kill them," she said quietly.

"JJ, where's Reid?" Morgan asked, and Allison's heart began pounding as se realized he'd yet to be seen.

"They just completely tore her apart. There's nothing even left." she said, staring at the animals like she hadn't heard him.

"JJ, look at me," Allison said to her. "look at me," JJ slowly turned to her. "Where's Reid?" she asked sternly.

"Uh... we split up. He said he was going to go around back," As she said the words, Morgan took off out out the barn.

Hotch and Gideon slowly checked the house only to find it empty. Hotch found the room with the computers and lowered his gun. He then met back up with Gideon who was coming out of the bathroom.

"Downstairs is clear," He reported.

"Then where the hell is he?" Gideon said aloud.

JJ was being checked over by an EMT, Ally by her side, when Emily swiftly walked over to them.

"Hey, is there any sign of him yet?" she asked the detective who was also there.

"We've got every one of our units on the road. He won't make it far." he said and walked to his car.

"You can't find Reid?" JJ said, guilt lining her voice.

"Not yet," said Emily, trying to sound hopeful. Ally saw the emotions crashing through JJ. She was so focused on keeping JJ strong and making sure she was ok, that she herself didn't have time to dwell on the fact that Reid was missing.

"We'll find him JJ." she said, gently placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Prentiss, Carter." came Morgan's voice, and pulled them aside.

"I think Reid followed him into the cornfield. Looks like someone was dragged."

Prentiss lowered her head, and Ally closed her eyes, trying to will this away. He'd been taken. Their worst fear confirmed. Through her closed eyes Ally saw a flash of a past memory.

"_Hey, need a refill?" Reid asked her, reaching out to take her cup. It was late, and they were pulling an all nighter on a case a few weeks back. She looked up at him and smiled._

"_Yeah, thanks."_

"_What do you take?"_

"_Sugar," she said and chuckled to herself "a lot of it." _

_He smiled at her. "You sound like me." and walked to the coffee machine._

The detective's voice cut through the memory and she opened her eyes.

"You sure? Alright, we're on our way now." he said into a phone.

"Hey. What's going on? Prentiss asked him.

"Sheriff two towns over just gave directions to a man matching Hankel's description to a motor lodge in Fort Ben."

"Let's get Hotch and Gideon," Morgan told the girls and they rushed off towards the house.

* * *

When Reid regained consciousness he realized two things. One, he had a massive headache, and was pretty sure his hair was plastered to his head with blood. Two, he may vomit from the smell invading his nostrils. He lifted his head up from the chair he was sitting on, and apparently handcuffed and chained to, to see Tobias leaning down to look at him.

"They're gone," he said, but the voice was different than the other two he knew.

"Who are 'they'?" he asked weakly.

"It's just me."

"Who.. who are you?"

"I'm Raphael." Tobias said, standing straight up. Reid felt his heart skip a beat. There were three of them?

"What's that smell?" he asked.

"The burning fish hearts and livers. Keeps away the devil," Reid held back the urge to vomit again.

"They believe you can see inside mens minds," 'Raphael' stated.

"That's not true. I study human behavior," Reid tried to explain but 'Raphael' shushed him as he opened the barrel of a gun Reid didn't know he had.

"I'm not interested in the arguments of men," he said and held up a bullet. 'You know what this is?" Reid didn't answer. "It's God's will,"

He placed the bullet into the barrel, spun it, then snapped it back into place, pointing it directly at Reid's head. This was Russian Roulette, not God's will. Reid's mind went to Ally for a split second.

"You don't have to do this," He begged. He wanted to see her again. See the whole team again. His mom...

"I'm just an instrument of God." stated 'Raphael', and pulled the trigger.

* * *

The next morning, Hotch pulled up to the house, this time with Penelope Garcia riding shot gun.

"You know the do have hotels in Georgia." she said looking at the house.

"If we're going to figure out where Tobias Hankel has taken Reid, the answers in this house. There's no sense in splitting time between here and a field office."

"Right." she said, defeated and climbed up the steps to the front door.

"Think of it as a witness. If it could talk, what would it tell us?" Hotch said, and walked in. Garcia looked around and her face scrunched up.

"My guess would tell us to 'Get the hell out.'

"Welcome to our nightmare." JJ said when Garcia walked into the dinning room and took in the sight.

"The computers are an extension of his brain. I need you to dissect it." Gideon said, and she nodded rapidly.

"I'll get you set up. Come on." said Morgan extending his arm to put around her as she followed him.

"So, nothing new since I left." Hotch said.

"Well the good thing is, the guy documented practically every second of his life." said Ally looking down at a journal she had been flipping through.

"Bad news is, we're still unpiling." added Emily.

"From the looks of it, he hasn't left this place in years." said JJ, looking up from another journal.

"He knew he could pretend to be looking for a motel to throw us off his trail." said Emily.

"No, no, no, it's more than that. Sheriff's office, 911 calls. Every time he engages the police, he gets away with it," said Gideon. They all looked to him. "He assures himself God is on his side. Not ours."

* * *

"Ok, right out if the gate? The guys self taught." said Garcia as she stared at the many computer screens in from of her. "His main frame is totally idiosyncratic, but it's pretty brilliant."

"Talk to me about what this son of a bitch watches online. What the hell is all this?" Morgan said as he paced behind her.

"It's pretty tame stuff. Video games, software, sports. Seriously, if I had to guess who's system this belongs to, I'd say a crazy smart high school kid."

"Garcia, that doesn't make any sense."

"Well that's what I've got."

"A mission based killer like Hankel would need constant reassurance. Religious manifesto, violent images. Something."

"Nothing, baby. Nothing."

He sighed. "What about the mpegs of the murders he posted online? Does he sit and watch those over and over?"

Something came up on the screen.

"Ok that's weird." said Garcia and she began typing again.

"What? Talk to me."

They're not even here. All I have is a site he set up once he commandeered peoples' webcams. And he keeps a running clock, and at a certain point each one is book marked at a different heading."

"Adulterer, lier, thief," Morgan said, reading off of three separate screens. "This guy sits here for days and just watches people, and he waits for them to commit a sin."

"Yeah, but Reid's completely innocent." Garcia said, sounding worried as she turned to look at him.

"But if you dig deep enough on all of us, we all have our sins...including Reid."

* * *

The door suddenly opened and Reid looked over at it, still terrified. Tobias came in holding an armful of fire wood.

"_What're you starin' at boy?" _It was the angry voice that had wanted to shoot him.

"You're not Raphael." he said.

"_Do I look like Raphael?"_ the voice snapped, taking one of the logs and poking the burning fish guts.

"Thank you for burning those. You're...keeping us safe." Reid said, trying to win over this personality. He feared this one the most so far.

"_Don't try and trick me."_

"I would never try to trick you."

"_You're a liar."_

"I'm not a liar." Reid said, trying desperately not to sound scared.

"_Lying is a sin."_ the voice said as it cross the room to sit in front of Reid.

"I'm not a liar." he said again. Tobias picked up Reid's foot.

"_This will be over quickly if you just confess your sins."_

"I'm not a sinner." he said. Tobias then took off Reid's shoe, showing his mismatched socks. Ally once made a comment about them. She thought thought they were silly, but smiled all the same.

"_We're all sinners."_ He did the same to Reid's other foot.

"And the Lord spake unto Moses saying, speak unto all ye congregation of the children of the Lord and say unto them, ye shall be holy for I, the Lord, your God am holy." Reid spit out, trying to prove something to this personality.

"_You know Leviticus."_

"I know every word of the Bible, I can recite it."

"_Devil knows how to read too."_

"I'm not a devil. I'm not a devil. I'm a man," Reid said as Tobias took his sock off. "My name is Spencer Reid, and I have a mother and a father, just like you and they taught me the Bible," Tobias grabbed a piece of wood and, still holding onto Reid's foot, stood up. "Lemme, lemme just recite the Bible." he begged. This couldn't be good.

"_It's time to confess Spencer Reid."_ said the voice. Tobias hauled off and swung the piece of wood hard, colliding with Reid's foot. He couldn't help but cry out. It hurt so much...

"_Confess."_ the voice commanded.

"I... I don't have anything to confess." he breathed out. He was on the verge of tears. Tobias hit his foot again, maybe harder this time, but Reid couldn't tell. The pain was blinding as he cried out again, but there was no one to hear him.


	5. Revelations Part 2

**I'm SO sorry for the massive delay in this story! Here is some more to appease you!**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, I have got a list of narcotics anonymous meetings. Someone's name and number's written on it, but this looks to be about twelve years old." said Emily, staring down at a few papers she was holding.

"Try it. There are no bad leads." Gideon said quietly. He was staring at the wall, when he reached out and pulled down at a hanging piece of wallpaper. As it came away from the wall, written was revealed. The same thing over and over, from ceiling to floor.

"Is that latin?" said Emily, coming up behind him.

" 'Honora patrum tuum.' " he said, then turned towards her. "Honor thy father."

JJ was in the bathroom fixing the bandage on her arm from the dog attack. She turned to look at herself in the mirror. She looked terrible. She sighed, hanging her head and closed her eyes. A growl came from behind her, low but close.

Slowly she raised he head and opened her eyes. In the reflection was one of those dogs, baring its teeth and snarling at her. JJ's eyes grew wide and with shaking hands she reached out next to her for her gun, never taking her eyes off the animals. Quickly she pulled it from the holster and spun around.

"Hey, hey, hey, JJ! It's me." said Emily, her hands raised a bit and fear in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" she said sounding concerned. JJ put the weapon back in it's holster.

"Uh, yeah. I'm, I'm sorry you scared me." She said with a shaky laugh.

"I'm sorry." said Emily. There was a brief silence.

"I'm talking tomorrow morning to some guy who knew Hankel from narcotics anonymous. Why don't you come with me? Get out of the house." JJ nodded.

"Ok. Great." and Emily started to walk away.

"Emily." she backed up to look at the blonde. There was another small silence as JJ gathered her thoughts.

"How come none of this gets to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You came off a desk job. Now suddenly you're in the field surrounded by mutilated bodies and... you don't even flinch."

"She's right. You've never blinked." said a voice from behind her. She turned and saw Hotch staring at her. She was speechless for a second.

"I guess...maybe I... compartmentalize better than most people." There was silence and JJ looked slightly hurt, then suddenly Morgan's voice rang out through the house.

"Hey guys! I think I got something!" Hotch ran to where his voice came from. Outside Morgan was moving debris off a storm cellar, his gun drawn. Morgan swung the door open. It was pitch black in the cellar.

"Tobias Hankel! FBI!" he yelled, and when there was no answer he looked to Hotch, and got the nod to proceed inside.

Once down the steps, he flicked on the light. There were giant ice blocks every where. Both Hotch and Morgan turned the corner and saw a man sitting on one of the blocks hunched over.

"Tobias Hankel." said Morgan sternly.

"Tobias." he said again, as the inched forward. There was still no reply. Hotch moved all the way towards the man.

"I think we just found Hankel's father." He said, and Morgan turned away in disgust.

* * *

The door opened and Reid glanced up, wondering what personality would walk in this time. Tobias came in, holding a dead animal of some kind. His face looked like he was just as scared as Reid.

"You need to eat." it said quietly and turned towards the fire.

"What's your name?" Reid asked cautiously. Tobias turned back to look at him.

"Tobias." he said kindly. Finally. The real inhabitant of this body.

"Tobias, who was here before?" Reid asked. The other man nervously played with his hands.

"It was probably my father." He looked Reid up and down, taking in the matted blood in his hair, the handcuffs keeping him in the chair, and his missing shoes.

"I'm sorry if he hurt you." he said quietly. Suddenly he began taking off his belt and walked over to Reid.

"What are you doing?" Reid said. He was scared again. He thought he was safe for a few moments.

Tobias looped the belt under Spencer's arm, high up on his biceps and began to fasten it there. Reid tried to pull away.

"Don't... please don't." he said so quietly it was almost inaudible. He was on the verge of tears. Tobias paused to look at him.

"It helps." was all he said, tightening the belt more, then pulled out a small bottle and needle from his jacket pocket. Reid struggled even more.

"Don't tell my father. He doesn't know they're here." He began to draw the contents of the bottle into the needle.

"Please. I don't want it, I don't want it." Reid begged, actually crying now.

"Trust me. I know." Tobias said.

"Please.." Reid begged again as Tobias placed the needle into his skin and pushed down on the plunger. Reid let out a sob, before he lapsed into unconsciousness.

He was dreaming. He had to be. He was young again. He was in his parent's room, and he was watching his father putting all his clothes in a suitcase. His father was telling him to leave the room and his mom was saying not to treat him like a child. His young self rattled off some statistic about children in two parent house holds getting a better education then a single family home. His father said angrily that they weren't a statistic.

His parents began to argue about his mother not taking care of herself, that she was crazy, and didn't even know what day it was. His mother wanted him to take Spencer with him where ever he was going. His father refused, and his mother called him weak. He agreed, then left. He heard his younger self say "I'm not weak." and his mother pulled him into a hug.

"I'm not weak! I'm not weak..." He shouted. He was coming to. He was back being handcuffed to a chair. Still semi-drugged, he heard the voice of the father's personality talking to him.

"I don't give a damn wether you're weak or strong." Then the voice was closer, like it was speaking in his ear.

"Yell all you want boy. Ain't no one going to hear you where you are." and then proceeded to yell a few times to prove his point.

* * *

The team found out that Charles Hankel's death was determined to have been about six months before, naming it as the stressor that made Tobias crack. They needed to figure out what was happening around then, to see if they could figure out where he was now.

Emily, JJ and Ally were looking into the lead of the man Tobias knew from the narcotics meetings.

"Tobias Hankel," The man said. "I haven't thought about that boy in probably ten years."

"So you two were in a program together?" JJ said.

"He should tell you, but yeah, I was his sponsor. Small town, we all get lumped together. Me? I was just a drunk, but Tobias? he was a whole different sort of animal."

"So, what was Tobias' drug of choice?" Ally asked.

"Dilaudid." said the man.

"Drug store heroine." said Emily.

"He used to cut it with a psychedelic. That boy was looking to escape as far from reality as he could get. Addicts don't give excuses.. but if someone ever needed to self-medicate...it was that boy."

"Why's that?" asked Ally. She saw Emily turn towards her from the corner of her eye. She was probably going to say the same thing.

'You know anything about his daddy?"

The women just looked at each other, then JJ said,

"We think Tobias Hankel may have murdered his father."

"Good for him." the man said happily. Ally, JJ and Emily all raised their eyebrows at the man's bluntness.

"Tobias' momma ran off with another man when he was seven. His dad went section eight. Started preachin' about sin and end of the world stuff. He beat Tobias silly. He burned a cross in his forehead when he was ten. If Tobias wore a hat, he beat him more."

"Is there anyone Tobias would turn to if he was on the run?" asked Emily.

"As far as I know he never left home. You know honestly, between his habit and the old man, I'm amazed he's still alive."


	6. Revelations Part 3

Back at the house, the men were still sifting through Tobias' journals. Morgan read out some of the entries, noting that they are all very religious, until suddenly the book was blank. Hotch suddenly spoke up.

"I think I got it."

"What is it?" Gideon said. Hotch read an entry from December 6th stating that Charles was sick and wanted Tobias to "put him down." Tobias said "thou shalt not kill, Charles said "honor thy father."

"So he kills his father as an act of mercy?"

"This was two months ago. Tobias' father had already been dead for four months." said Hotch. Morgan agreed that it was the trigger, and began talking about the scuff marks on the floor made by a chair. A sign of two people fighting for control. The sheriff wasn't grasping what Morgan was saying.

A journal, written in Charles' handwriting after he'd already died. The untidiness of Tobias' room and the impeccable cleanliness of the fathers. They then deduced that one of Tobias' personalities was that of his father. When Charles asked Tobias to kill him, his morality couldn't handle it, and so it split in two in order to keep his father alive. They then figured that Raphael was the mediator for the two. Being an angel meant no human emotions. They decided that they needed to profile Charles, hoping that meant they could figure out where Reid was being held. Morgan left to inform Garcia.

"Garcia, I need you to log into the system as Tobias' father." he said, walking over to stand next to her.

"The system was set up over three months ago. Dad was already dead." She said sounding confused. Morgan put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know that smarty pants, but do it for your boy anyway alright?"

"Ok." she said.

"Charles Hankel." The screens shifted from people at their computers to images of people with guns, places exploding, on fire and much more.

"Whoa." said Garcia.

Reid's head was forced back and when he opened his eyes he saw Tobias standing next to him, pulling on his hair.

"You ready boy?" It was Tobias' father's voice.

"Ready for what?"

"My weakling son thinks God gave you to him for a reason." He let go of Reid's hair and tossed his head forward. "Let's see if we're both right." he spun the chair around, then placed a video camera on a tripod in front of Reid.

The girls came back and reiterated what they found out from the lead. They then learned what the others had found out. About Tobias' three personalities. The sheriff came in, and explained that a computer store had been robbed the night before. A few laptops, hard drives and a satellite were stolen in Atlanta.

A few of the computers shut off and Garcia looked up at them.

"What happened?" said Morgan.

"I don't know." she said. Suddenly the screens flashed back to life and instead of the images that ran before, it was Reid, handcuffed to a chair, looking petrified. Garcia looked horrified.

"Oh my God..." she said quietly, and Morgan rushed to the open door.

"Guys! Guys get in here!" he yelled and the team piled into the room, all having the same reaction Garcia did.

"He's been beaten." said Emily.

"Can't you track him?" JJ and Ally said at the same time. Ally tried not to sound hysterical, but JJ was clearly upset.

"Hankel's only streaming this to his home computer." Garcia said stiffly.

"This is for us. He knows we're here." said Gideon. Morgan had to turn away for a minute, and Ally held on to his arm, never taking her eyes off of Spencer.

"I'm gonna put this guy's head on a stake." he said.

"Why can't you locate him?" said Hotch, every the calm one.

"He keeps rerouting to a different IP address every thirty seconds. I can't track him." said Garcia, typing viciously on the keyboard. Ally broke her gaze from the screen to look over at JJ. She looked distraught, no doubt feeling like this was all her fault. She wanted to comfort her, but a voice began to speak and her head snapped back to the screen.

"_You really see inside men's minds_?" Charles said. Reid stayed quiet.

"_See these vermin?_" Reid glanced at the three laptops Tobias was standing next to.

"_Choose one to die, and I'll let you choose one to live._"

"No" he said weakly.

"_I thought you said you wanted to be some kind of savior_." Charles said, moving forward, but staying out of the view of the camera.

"You're a sadist in a psychotic break, you wont stop killing. Your word's not true." he said, trying not avoid Charles' glare. Charles looked down at the camera.

"_The other heathens are watching_," Reid looked, slightly wide eyed into the lens of the camera.

Ally.

"_Choose a sinner to die and I'll say the name and address of the person to be saved_."

The group all stared, horrified at the screens. Morgan shifting his weight from foot to foot, Gideon staring with almost a blank expression. Hotch, still the picture of calm. Emily, Garcia and JJ all looking distraught. Even the sheriff looked upset. Ally was gripping Morgan's arm tightly.

"I won't choose who gets slaughtered and have you leave their remains behind like a poacher." Reid said, still looking at the camera. Charles rushed towards him, and lifted him off the chair.

"_Can you see into my mind boy? Can you see I'm NOT A LIAR!_" he yelled in Spencer's face. His lower lip quivered. No. He wouldn't cry.

"_Choose one. Save a life. Otherwise they're all dead._" And Charles dropped him back down into the chair and walked back to the computers. Reid took a few deep breaths.

"Alright... I'll choose who lives."

"_All the same._" Reid looked at the screens for a few seconds.

"Far right screen," he said and Charles looked over.

"_Marilyn David. 4913 Walnut Creek Road_."

Garcia quickly pulled up the information, as Gideon grabbed the phone and called the women. He quickly explained the situation and Reid watched as the women looked over to her computer, then rushed over to shut it off.

Charles slowly turned to face Reid, and Spencer caught the subtle change in his demeanor.

"Raphael." he said. Tobias walked to the camera and shut it off. The screens in the house went blank and Garcia started typing again furiously. Emily and JJ shut their eyes, as Morgan ripped from Ally's grasp only to pound his fist on the door and he stormed out. Ally tried to stabilize her shaking hands.

"You've done your part. Now it's my turn." Raphael said emotionlessly, and walked swiftly out of the shack. Reid watched after him helplessly, before turning back to the laptops. The team stood dumbfounded.

"What do we do. Wait for a 911 call and hope we get there in time?" the sheriff said, clearly frustrated.

Reid was ready to cry. As he watched Tobias break into one of the homes and slit the throats of the innocent couple that lived there. He couldn't hold the tears back anymore as the women fell to the ground.

As the sheriff explained who the victims were and the bible passage that was left behind, Gideon saw the webcam on the computer across the room. He walked to it and sat down in front of it.

"Reid. If you're watching, you are NOT responsible for this. Do you understand me? He's perverting God to justify murder. You're stronger than him. He cannot break you."

Reid just stared blankly at the screen. Part of him was screaming to say something, to feel something. But nothing came. He wanted it to be Ally. Then suddenly Gideon was gone, and Reid was once again left alone.

* * *

"I thought you were going to get some rest?" Morgan said to JJ as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Ally looked up from her seat at the kitchen table.

"Everyone else is working. So should I."

"We can handle it." he said.

"It's funny, I keep thinking that... the one thing we need to crack this case is... well Reid." Morgan nodded.

"Yeah," he said. Ally looked down into her coffee mug, then stood up and walked towards the room Garcia was in. Morgan made to walk away too but JJ's voice stopped him.

"You think Reid and I should have stayed together at the barn don't you?" Ally also stopped midway to her destination.

"JJ go get some rest," he said.

"I can tell that's what you're thinking, so..." she said, unwilling to drop the subject.

"I just want to get Reid home safe." he said and again tried to turn away. Ally turned to watch them.

"But, if I had his back, like..like I was suppose to... he'd be here now."

"JJ what do you want from me?" Morgan asked, slightly agitated now. Ally wanted to step in, tell him to calm down, that she was just felling guilty and needed to be told this wasn't her fault but she couldn't move, couldn't speak

"I just...want SOMEONE to tell me the truth."

"The truth is one of you is here and one of you isn't. The rest you have to figure out yourself." he said and walked away, passing Ally on the way.

"We're not getting any closer," said Hotch.

"Reid's brilliant. He'll figure out how to survive." Gideon said, like it was common knowledge.

"You know I always take advantage of Reid for his brain, but I never... actually teach him how to deal with things emotionally."

"Lead by example."

"Yeah, and what kind of example is that?" said Hotch. The men looked at each other for a few minutes.

"He'll make it." Gideon said quietly, though now he was unsure of who he was trying to convince. Hotch simply walked away.


	7. Revelations Part 4

Reid woke up to find Tobias kneeling next to him putting the belt back around his arm.

"Tobias?"

"Sorry, I had to leave for a while."

"You.. you could leave again, and take me with you."

"My father would be angry." Tobias said as he drew up more of the drug.

"Not if he can't find us." Reid begged.

"He always finds me."

"If you tell me where we are, my friends... will come and save us." Tobias flicked the needle to get the air bubbles out.

"We can't be saved."

"We can... we can, I promise. If you tell me where we are, I'll save us both." He was trying to pull away.

"Listen to me. It's not worth fighting." Reid's lip quivered and he looked down at his arm.

"Tell me it doesn't make it better." Tobias said. Reid couldn't answer. It did take him away from this hell for a little while. But he still didn't want it. Or did he? Tobias injected him, and again Reid fell into unconsciousness. This time Reid saw himself talking with his mom, telling her to get out of bed. That she needed to get out of bed. It ended with him getting in bed with her and having her read to him.

JJ walked over to Garcia.

"Anymore sign of Reid?"she asked. Garcia shook her head.

"He just.. posted the last murder online. It's had almost 17,000 hits in the first twenty minutes." She sounded disgusted.

"I wanna see it." JJ said quickly.

"No you don't" Garcia said, shaking her head.

"Don't... tell me what I want and don't want." Garcia looked up at her, concerned. JJ shifted uncomfortably.

"If I can't watch this... I have no business being in the field."

"Jege, it's not a competition."

"I need to see it." she said.

"If you stop being affected by things you... loose parts of yourself, you know?" Garcia tried, but JJ wouldn't stand down.

"Show me." she said. Garcia sighed and taped a button on the keyboard and stood up.

"I won't watch it with you." and she left the room. The video began to play and JJ sat down.

* * *

Morgan, Emily and Ally concluded that where ever Reid was, Tobias took him there, not Charles. It would have been Tobias' place to get away from his father. JJ came in the room then.

"Where's Gideon?" she asked

"He's upstairs," said Morgan.

"Why? What's going on?" asked Ally.

"Hankel just posted the latest murder."

* * *

"I don't understand. Why can't we shut it down?" Gideon was pacing quickly behind Garcia wringing his hands.

"Cause I can't pinpoint his IP address,"

"Well just remove it once he sends it,"

"It's the internet sir, once something's out there you can never take it back." said Ally from the doorway she was leaning against. Gideon mumbled something then said;

"Can you please do something? Anything, I do not want him thinking he has a pulpit." He sounded more frustrated than angry.

"I have a list of everyone from the file sharing chain. I can send out a mass warning that the video is really a virus-"

"Yes, do that." Gideon said, interrupting her.

"Ok I'll do that." And her fingers flew across the keyboard.

"No. NO!" yelled Charles as Garcia's fake virus warning popped up on the computer screen. He spun around to face Reid who cringed at the furious look on his face.

"They're trying to silence my message!"

"I can't control what they do. I'm not with them. I'm with you."

"Oh really," Charles said and suddenly the video of Gideon telling Reid the recent murder wasn't his fault popped on screen. He wanted to cry. Tobias shut down all the laptops and walked over to him.

"You think you can defy me?"

"I don't know what he's talking about." Reid said pleadingly.

"You're a LIAR!" Charles yelled, and Reid's lower lip quivered. Charles spotted something then on Reid's arm and grabbed it, roughly shoving the sleeve up. The track marks.

"You're pitiful! Just like my son." Reid whimpered and hung his head. He closed his eyes and tried to think of being anywhere but here. The team, his mom, Ally...

Charles placed the video camera back in front of Reid and turned it on.

Garcia, Gideon and Allison all froze when Reid showed up on the screen.

"This ends now." Charles said. Allison's heartbeat began to quicken, and she saw Gideon visibly tense when the man spoke. "Confess your sins."

When Reid didn't answer Charles smacked him hard across the face. Garcia jumped and the sound and Allison shut her eyes briefly.

"Confess!"

"I haven't done anything." Reid sobbed and was smacked again. Allison felt tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

"Tobias help me..." Reid squeaked pitifully.

"He can't help you. He's weak!" Charles spat. "Confess!"

"Tobias..." Reid pleaded, and was hit for a third time. Allison was trembling slightly, trying so hard to look away from the screen but couldn't and Garcia had an iron grip on the hand Gideon had placed on her shoulder. Tobias yanked Reid's head back by his hair.

"Confess your sins." Charles said quietly in his ear. Reid squeaked out a 'no', and Charles shoved him, the chair flying backwards and crashing to the floor. Reid began gasping for air and convulsing on the floor.

"Oh my God, he's killing him." Garcia said aloud. Her and Gideon both leaned closer to the screen as Allison backed up to flee but was frozen in place when suddenly Reid's spastic movements stopped, and he was still. They heard Tobias say;

"That's the devil vacating your body." Ally turned and walked as fast as she could from the room, bypassing JJ, Morgan and Emily who were in the kitchen, unaware of what had just taken place. They all saw her though. JJ and Morgan followed her outside while Emily went into the other room to see what had happened.

"Allison?" JJ said. She was sitting on the porch steps now.

"Carter, what happened?" Morgan said. JJ held up a hand as if to say 'let me handle it'.

"Ally? Ally, what happened." she said and sat down next to her. She was simply staring out into the yard, her hands together as if in prayer over her mouth.

"Ally." Morgan said from the other side of her.

"Hankel... the fathers personality got mad. Something Garcia did pissed him off," She said slowly and quietly. "He beat Spencer.. knocked the chair over... he went limp and I left." JJ looked over to Morgan and they exchanged a knowing look.

"He could be dead..." Ally whispered.

Morgan went back into the house and JJ helped Ally up and back in as well. Neither of them knew what to say to make the situation better.

* * *

"You did the right thing." Gideon said to himself as he paced in the bathroom. "You had to stop the video. You did the right thing. There's no question."

"Jason." Hotch said as he opened the door.

Tobias was back on screen, giving Reid CPR. Allison had regained her composure and was hanging onto Morgan. Reid began coughing and the whole team let out a sigh of relief.

"Wait, wait a second. What time was the last murder posted?" Emily asked.

"9:23." said Garcia.

"And when was the death?"

"The 911 call came in at 9:04, and the murder must have been moments later." said Hotch

"That's only a 19 minute difference," said JJ.

"How long would it take to post the mpeg?" asked Morgan.

"Two, three minutes."Garcia said.

"Well lets call it two. You figure a max of sixty miles an hour in a residential area, that means Hankel has to be within a seventeen mile radius from the crime scene." spouted Morgan.

"Garcia can we see it on a map?" asked Hotch.

"I want that area locked down like its Marshall Law." Gideon said when the area in question came on screen. JJ picked up the phone to call the sheriff.

"Guys!" Garcia said, and JJ came back.

"You came back to life."

"Raphael" Reid whispered.

"It can be only one of two reasons."

"I was given CPR." Reid said breathily.

"There are no accidents. How many members are on your team?"

"Seven with out me."

"The seven angels who rang seven trumpets prepared themselves to sound." Hotch and the team stared at the screen. "The first sounded and followed hail and fire mixed with blood, and they were thrown to Earth."

"He thinks it's Revelations. The seven arch angels versus the seven angels of death." said Hotch. Tobias pick Reid up off the floor.

"Tell me who you serve." said Raphael

"I serve you." said Reid.

"Then choose one to die." Every one's eyes grew wide. Not again.

"What?" Reid said. Allison tightened her grip on Morgan.

"Your team members. Choose one to die."

"Kill me."

"I thought you said you weren't one of them."

"I lied."

"You're team has other members. Tell me who dies."

"No." he said. Ally was trembling now. Tobias pulled out a gun. She sucked in breath when it was pointed at him. Tobias spun the barrel and snapped it back in place.

"Choose. And prove you'll do God's will."

"No." Tobias pulled the trigger. Ally cringed, as did every one, but nothing happened. Tobias re-cocked it.

"Choose."

"I won't do it." Reid was running out of fight, that was very clear. Tobias pulled the trigger.

Another blank. Allison had to be cutting the circulation off to Morgan's arm by now.

"Life is a choice."

"No." And another blank was fired.

"Choose." Reid couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stall anymore. That bullet had to be coming up soon.

"I...I choose...Aaron Hotchner." Every one looked over to Hotch, who's expression was nothing less than shocked.

"He's a classic narcissist. Thinks he's better than every one else on the team. Genesis 23:4, ' Let him not deceive himself in trust, and emptiness, vanity, falseness and futility, for these shall be his recompense.' "

Hotch fled from the room, none of the others knowing what to say. Tobias lifted the gun over Reid's head and fired. It was the live round, and Reid cringed at the sound. Tobias replaced the bullet.

"For God's will." said Raphael.

The team found Hotch reading through a bible a few minutes later.

"I'm not a narcissist," he said, and Gideon was the one to answer him.

"Now, come on. Look. You can't think anything from that. He's not in his right mind, Hotch,"

"No," Hotch interrupted. "Stop. Stop. All right, everybody right now, what's my worst quality?" No one dared to say a word. "Okay. I'll start. I have no sense of humor."

"You're a bully," JJ blurted out.

"I'm a bully,"

"You can be a drill sergeant sometimes," Morgan said.

"You don't trust women as much as men," Emily said.

"Yeah, that one." added Ally.

"Okay, good. I'm all these things, but none of you said that I ever put myself above the team, because I don't. Ever. Reid and I argued about the definition of classic narcissism, and he knew that I would remember that, and he also quoted Genesis, Chapter 23, Verse 4. Read it." He handed the bible to JJ.

"I am a stranger and a sojourner with you. Give me property, forbear a place among you that I may bury my dead out of my sight,"

"He wouldn't get it wrong unless it was on purpose," Hotch explained, and Morgan raised his eyebrows.

"He's in a cemetery." he said.

"I don't see a cemetery." Emily said as they stared at the map on the computer.

"Call up the first time we saw Reid." Gideon said, and Garcia obeyed. Reid popped up and was talking.

"I won't choose who gets slaughtered, and have you leave their remains behind like a poacher." He said and Hankel came into view scaring him. Garcia paused the video.

"Check to see if there are any reports of poaching in the last few days." Hotch said.

"Ok..uh, farmer reported two sheep being slaughtered on his property." she said.

"Where we talkin'?" Morgan said. Garcia zoomed in further on a rectangular cut out on the map.

"What's that patch of green there?" JJ said frantically. It too got highlighted.

"Marshall Parish," Hotch read aloud. "I think it's an old plantation."

"Wait, Tobias wrote in his journal's about staying clean and keeping away from Marshall." Allison said.

"Guys, there's a cemetery on the grounds." Garcia said quietly.


	8. Revelations Finale

**Sorry for the long wait everyone. well heres the finale of Revelations. soon I'll start on everything else. This was just the set up so now i can actually go into stuff. **

**Can I mention that this new girl on the show has many qualities that I gave Allison? serial killer father, thing for Reid, new agent, pretty good at everything, NAME THAT STARTS WITH AN 'A"? ah well.**

**ENJOY! Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

Tobias helped Reid gulp down some water. It was really him this time. The scared, timid Tobias.

"Tobias is that you?" Reid said just to be sure.

"Yeah," he said and gave Reid more to drink.

Thank you," he said a little out of breath. Tobias just looked at him sadly.

"You saved my life." said Reid, and somehow managed to give a weak smile.

"I'm sorry," Tobias whispered.

"Why?"

"He'll win in the end," Tobias put down the cup.

"Tobias, I need to know something, it's important. Are we in a cemetary?" When Reid looked up Tobias nodded a yes to him. Reid again smiled to himself.

"I used to come here and get high," Tobias said, but Reid barely heard him.

"I was right," he said outloud.

"No one bothers you here. I never told anyone about it." Soon Tobias was sticking another needle into his arm and Reid drifted off into another memory.

This one was a painful one. He was eighteen again, and he walked over to his mother, followed by two men in white. She was asking who they were, what they were doing there. He told her they were from a hospital, and she told them to go away. He had called them. The look of hurt that crashed over his mothers face cracked his heart in two. He was trying to help her couldn't she see that? The men told his mother that because of his age now, he was allowed to act on her behalf. She started crying, and the men picked her up to take her away. She begged for him to stop them, and all he could do was stand there and cry, tell her he was sorry.

Suddenly he was awake, aware that he was saying sorry outloud over and over.

"What are you sorry for boy?" Charles was back.

"I sent her away," His head felt heavy.

"Who?"

"My mom. I couldn't ...I couldn't help her,"

"That a confession?" Charles asked. reid at first could only nod.

"I...I confess." he said, at last defeated. He couldn't take this anymore. If he was going to die, so be it.

"You know your Bible. Exodus 21:17."

" 'And he that curseth his father or his mother shall surely be put to death.' " he recited back. Tobias walked over and released the handcuffs binding Reid to the chair. Reid watched him, slight shock etched into his face

"Grab a shovel." Charles said.

Soon Reid was outisde on his knees digging a hole. He felt so weak.

"I ought to bury you alive in there. Give you time to think about what you've done." Charles said to him.

"I know what I've done." Reid squeaked out.

"Don't talk back to me!" Charles growled, and pointed the knife he had in his hand at Reid.

"Dig." he commanded, and Reid stuck the shovel in the ground.

The team had finally made it to Marshall Parish. They geared up, pulled their guns and began scouring the land for any sign of their missing memeber. They came to the house Reid had been kept in and kicked down the door. It was empty of course, but the smell of the burning fish inards was enough to make them rush back out into the night. Both Gideon and Ally stared for a moment at the chair where Reid sat, before joining the others.

Reid pysically couldn't dig anymore. He was past the point of exhaustion.

"What're you stopping for?" Chalres hissed. Reid tried to stick the shovel in the ground but it just wasn't working.

"Dig faster!" yelled Charles. Reid started crying.

"I'm not strong enough."

"You're all weak!" Charles said and threw off his jacket. Reid looked out and spotted lights dancing around in the trees. The team...

"Get out of there." Charles growled, but suddenly turned around when he noticed the lights too. Reid instantly lunged for the gun in the pack in front of him and cocked it. Tobias turned around, and held the knife out at the sight of the gun. Reid steadied his hand

"Only one bullet in that gun boy." said Charles and he lunged for Reid. Spencer pulled the trigger and by some miracle, his shot had the bullet. It went striaght through Tobias' chest, and the man fell to the ground.

"Reid!" came Hotch's voice from not to far away.

Hotch and the team ran as fast as they could, and once in the cemtetary found Reid kneeling next Tobias' body. He was shaking, and sniffing back tears when he looked up and found the team there. They all rushed him, Hotch and Emily helping him stand. Ally noticed him holding up one foot, not bearing any weight on it.

"Reid? You alright?" Hotch asked him gently. Spencer looked at him for a split second then pulled him into a hug.

"I knew you'd understand." he whispered. When Hotch let him go, Reid spotted JJ. She took two big steps and they were in eachothers arms.

"I am so sorry." she said. Ally could feel tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault," he said to JJ. All she wanted to do was run to him, give him the biggest hug she could muster and never let him go. Touch his face, know for sure this was real, that he was alive and safe.

She looked to Morgan and saw that he was silently relieved they'd found him. She couldnt fight the lump that was forming in her throat any longer and let the tears spill over. That moment happened to be when Reid pulled back from JJ and looked right at her. She quickly turned her back to him and began walking back to the cars, but he saw the tears. He wanted to hug her, go after her, but his damn foot...

Gideon steadied him thinking his hobbling meant he was loosing his balance.

"Let's get you out of here." he said gently. JJ quickly followed after Ally. Morgan grabbed a hold of her elbow before she could get too far away.

"You can hug him," JJ whispered to her. "That's not against the rules." Ally shook her head no. It was against the rules for her, and it would only hurt more.

"Can I have a second alone?" They heard Reid say to Gideon, and they turned to look at him. Gideon let him go and walked away ushering everyone else to do the same.

Reid knelt down beside Tobais again, glanced up to make sure no one was watching , and reached into the dead man's pocket. He pulled out the two vials of Dilaudid, quickly stashed them in his own pocket and stood up. Little did he know that Allison Carter had glanced back one last time and saw the whole thing. It wasn't her business, she thought to herself. She didn't need to stop him.


	9. Addiction and an Elephant's Memory

**I apologize for the wait for those of you who were waiting! lol this story has so many alerts that I'm hoping I get some feddback for this. Tell me what you guys would like to see more of! More Reid's side? More outsiders side?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A month had passed since Spencer Reid's kidnapping and Allison Carter was kicking herself everyday. She knew what was happening. Reid was addicted. Addicted to the dilaudid that had been forced upon him for two days. Whatever it did to him, whatever it made him feel, he obviously wanted. Spencer wasn't Spencer anymore.

His demeanor had changed. He was distant and snappy. At times he even got angry at members of the team, a few times in particular at Emily. He even snapped at Ally once, bad enough that it took most of her strength not to cry the rest of the day. He wanted to work alone and on more than one occasion was put back in his place by Hotch. Allison would see him sneak off to the bathroom and stay much longer than necessary. It made her heart hurt, and she willed herself to confront him. But deep down she knew it wasn't her place. They were friends, yes, and she should at least try, but she just couldn't. She knew it was weak, and she hated herself for it. Every night she silently prayed that he'd stop using, and Allison never prayed. She stopped believing in God when her father crushed four of her ribs after she prayed and prayed for him to stop beating her.

No one else on the team was saying anything to him either. Ally was sure most of them had to have some idea about it, but they were all acting like it wasn't happening. As though Reid's crankiness was because he didn't get enough beauty sleep or didn't get his coffee that day. They were probably relishing the fact that he wasn't always talking, or beating them in cards. At times she wanted to shout at them, say they needed to stage an intervention and get him some help, but she knew it wouldn't work. It wasn't anyone's place to tell Reid to do. But if anyone found out, they were all liable to be in huge trouble for not reporting the addiction. So Ally sat back and watched him change into someone she didn't know, and didn't want to know.

* * *

More time went by. Gideon suddenly left after a particularly difficult case and Ally saw the effect it had on Reid. He'd gotten better. She could tell he wasn't using anymore. Either that or not using as much. Slowly things started becoming normal. He wasn't snappy or distant, and wasn't angry anymore. He was back to his old self.

David Rossi showed up, cases went by and Ally and Spencer started talking a little again. She had tried to distance herself from him while he was using, to try and get over this stupid crush she had on him, but it didn't work. She found herself just falling harder with every new thing she found out about him.

What she didn't know was that Spencer was having the same inner turmoil. He too tried to distance himself. Convinced that because of the addiction she'd now be even more unattainable then he already thought she was. But he couldn't stay away. The two of them were like the opposite ends of a magnet. No matter how far apart you pulled them, they somehow snapped back together. But it was a slow start. Ally still hadn't really forgiven Reid for the time he snapped at her. Once he did apologize though, things got easier.

They were on a case now. And Reid was obviously troubled by the unsub. He was a young boy, Owen Savage, and Ally could tell that something about Owen struck Reid hard. While at Owen's school Ally overheard Reid telling Hotch that being the smartest kid in school also means you're the loneliest. She instantly felt terrible, and had no clue why. She was always nice to her classmates when she was younger, so it wasn't guilt.

He yelled at Morgan too. Something about being a jock, and later as she was heading to tell both Morgan and Reid something, she overheard them talking and stopped short outside the door.

"You said I was a high school jock. I was," said Morgan without hesitation.

"But not at first. my freshman year, I was five foot three," She heard him let out a small laugh then continue.

"I weighed a buck twenty soaking wet, so trust me when I tell you, I got my ass kicked everyday. So the following summer I hit the weights, and I got lucky. I grew six inches. But it was never about vanity Reid...it was about survival." Ally smiled to herself. It was always like Morgan to try and cheer Spencer up. There was a pause and then Reid spoke.

"I was in the library and um...Harper Hillman comes up to me and she tells me that uh...Alexa Lisbon wants to meet me behind the field house. Lexa Lisbon was like...easily the prettiest girl in school." Ally felt her stomach drop. Something bad was going to come from this story and she knew it. She inched closer to the doorway to hear better.

"So what happened? Alexa wasn't there?" Morgan asked.

"She was there. So was the entire football team," Ally shut her eyes and leaned against the wall. Now she didn't want to hear what was going to come next.

"They...uh... stripped me naked and tied me to a goal post." She felt the tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

"So many kids were there you know? Just watching." he said quietly

"And nobody tried to stop them?" said Morgan. She could hear his anger.

"I begged...I begged them to but... but they just watched... and finally they got bored and left." She had to cover her mouth to prevent the small sob that escaped from being heard. After everything she'd seen in her life, she could still never understand why kids had to be so cruel to one another. She would have helped him. Would have untied him and sent the others away. Would have been his friend...

'It was like midnight by the time I got home. My mom was having one of her episodes so she didn't even know I was late."

"You never told her what happened?" asked Morgan.

"I never told anybody. I thought...it's one of those things that I thought if I didn't talk about it I would just forget, but I remember it like it was yesterday." The last few words quivered and she knew he was trying hard not to cry himself, which just made her tears fall faster. Morgan sighed heavily.

"Ah, Reid you don't need and eidetic memory for that. You know we forget half of what they teach us in school. But when it comes to the torment and the people who inflicted it... we've all got an elephants memory."

"Owen just wants to forget...," She heard him say.

"I know what thats like." With that she hurried away from the room, unsure of the reason she even went up there to begin with. The boys both looked towards the door at the sound her heals made as she ran, wondering who had been there and how much they heard.


	10. A Minimal Loss and Monumental Gain

**oh boy. this is the chapter everyone has been waiting. for. goodness I hope i portrayed Reid ok and he's not too OOC. Feed back would be greatly appreciated! And don't worry! The story isn't over yet!**

* * *

As soon as the team got wind that Emily and Spencer were hostages, they sped as fast as they could to the scene, all the while Ally wishing this wasn't happening again.

After the failed attempt to storm the church and the accidental shooting of the other officer that was with the two agents, Hotch, Rossi, Morgan and Ally were at a loss.

They sat back and listened to Emily take the blame of being the FBI agent, sparing Reid, and have the life practically beaten out of her. Morgan threw his headphones down and stormed off as Hotch and Rossi listened in silent anger and sadness.

"We'll get them back Derek." Ally said when she she went after him. But she couldn't convince herself of that. Reid was again in a situation far from her reach and she could feel herself breaking down. If he didn't get out of this in one piece, she didn't know what she'd do.

When a plan was finally formed, Ally overheard Hotch and Rossi.

"I know I can't go in there." said Hotch

"I'm going." said Rossi

"If something happens to Prentiss or Reid, I don't know..." he couldn't finish and looked down at the ground. Rossi just nodded and said;

"You're not alone." Once Rossi had walked off Ally walked up to Hotch and put a hand on his shoulder. A simple gesture, that made him look at her and give her a tiny smile for a thank you.

* * *

Reid had been completely blindsided by all of this. The taking of the hostages, Emily covering for him, her being beaten and Cyrus somehow trusting him. It was a little too much for even his brain to try and process, so instead he switched his train of thought.

He thought about past cases, the good times he and his mom had, the good feelings he used to get when he passed a class or wrote a really good paper...

Or when Ally would compliment his mis-matched socks, or poke fun at the unhealthy amount of sugar they both took in their coffee...

He knew she had to be upset. She could see it after the Tobias Hankel incident, but she would never admit to it. Like him, the team was her family and when something disrupted, or threatened that, she got upset. It wasn't like she liked him or anything. But he wished that was the reason.

When he listened to Emily being beaten his brain imagined it was Ally instead and something like rage welled up inside him. It took everything he had to keep cool and act like Emily was nothing more than a person he met that morning.

* * *

Everyone was geared up and ready for the strike. Morgan and Rossi were going in while Ally and Hotch were going to be waiting outside. When the time came both men and the rest of the group going in made their move. As the minutes ticked by, Ally could only imagine what was going on in there and had her hand hovering over her gun, waiting for the creep who did this to show his face.

Then suddenly there was a deafening boom followed by light and heat.

Hotch and Allison doubled over and covered their heads as the building exploded right before them. As they looked up at the fire blazing in front of them, Ally felt something change inside of her. Where were Morgan, Emily and... Reid?

Slowly figures became visible through the smoke and she spotted Emily and ran for her. They embraced and she took in the sight of her battered friend.

"Em, what did he-"

"It's nothing. I'm alright." They both turned and she could hear Emily whispering they boys' names. Ally felt her heart start to splinter as the moments ticked by with still no sign of them.

'_Please... God please no...' _ her mind said, over and over.

But suddenly they were there, coughing and sputtering, Reid's slicked back hair a complete mess, both covered in ash and soot. Emily ran to them. She hugged Reid so tight, and Ally felt the lump in her throat.

She turned on her heal an walked off to the nearest SUV, tearing her vest off in the process and leaned up against the vehicle. Her body felt weak as the full force of everything came crashing over her, her legs no longer able to bare her weight. She slide down to the ground and let herself cry.

Though she didn't get to cry long, for Morgan was suddenly at her side.

"Those better be tears of happiness at seeing me alive kid." He said with a smirk. Any other time she would laugh but she just put her head on her knees, not even trying to cover up the tears. She felt him kneel next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"He's alright Allison. We all are. It's going to be alright."

But that was just the problem. They may be alright now, but who knew what the next case would bring. And that's when she decided this was it. After two and half years of pining and suffering, this was the last day he wouldn't know. She couldn't go through this anymore.

* * *

The plane ride was quiet. Allison was far from everyone else, staring out the window. She watched as Emily and Reid exchanged some kind of conversation, but other than that, she kept to herself.

Reid listened to what Emily had to say and smiled at her when she told him not to blame himself. He was half upset about the beating, half upset that Ally had disappeared when he emerged from the building, and had been avoiding him ever since.

When back at headquarters, and all settled in for a night of paperwork, Allison made her move.

"Hey Spence." she said quietly, giving him a small smile when he looked up.

"Oh. Hi Ally." He felt his heart thump at the attention she was finally giving him.

"How...how are you?" she asked, and he heard the concern, and slight guilt for not asking sooner in her voice.

"I'm fine," he said giving her a reassuring smile. "An explosion wasn't the worst thing that's happened to me. You know that. Also, the probability of me getting out in time was very high. We were quite close to the door so-" Usually Ally would have loved to hear this, but not right now.

"Reid, I need to talk to you about something." she said, interrupting him and staring at her feet. He tilted his head to the side called him 'Reid', and when she did that it was only when she was being very serious and needed to get a point across with out him rambling on.

"Uh, ok. How bout we go for a walk?" He said when he noticed Morgan and Prentiss watching them from afar. Did they know something he didn't? Ally nodded and followed him to the elevator.

They didn't talk. Even when they got outside and began walking it was silent. Reid was starting to get nervous, and was about to say something when she finally spoke up.

"Spencer when I saw that building explode... a part of me went with it when I realized you were still in there." His eyebrows scrunched together.

"I have stood on the sidelines and watched you go through so much. You were hostage after hostage, kidnapped, beaten, drugged," Her voice cracked a little and she had to stop for a moment.

"I watched you take those drugs from Hankel," she whispered. "I could have stopped you. I could have said something. But instead I let you take them, and watched you get addicted. You changed right before my eyes into someone I didn't know because I let it happen. Today... was just the final blow." Reid was momentarily stunned silent.

"Don't blame yourself for that. It's not your fault... and everything else? As Hotch would say, it comes with the job. I knew that when I took it and so did you."

"I know it comes with the job Spencer, but don't you think it's become too much of yours? Plus look at Hotch now. Divorced and unable to see his son," she said, a trace of anger coming through. Reid had to admit she had a point.

"What do you mean by 'final blow'?" he asked. She finally stopped walking and sighed, clearly working up the courage to say something. He watched her and waited patiently for a response. After a few more moments she looked up at him.

"I cannot have you go anywhere from this point on without telling you how I feel. Because if I don't, and something happens to you, something that you don't come out of, I'll never forgive myself."

His face must have shifted to a confused look because she shook her head as the corner of her mouth turned up in a half smile.

"You know Spence, for a genius you can be really thick sometimes."

He couldn't help but smile too, because again she had a point. Women were still a mystery to him.

"I like you Spencer. More than I should given that we work together. You don't know how hard I tried not to. Every time you were hurt all I wanted to do was hug you. All those stories you told about when you were a kid, I wished I had been around to be there for you, to stand up for you. I honestly don't care about the work thing anymore. If by some miracle you feel the same, I'll tell Hotch that I resign. But if not," She looked down at her feet again, and began scuffing them across the pavement. "Then I guess I should still resign to avoid the awkwardness and-"

"Allison," he said, cutting her off. This was really happening. He couldn't believe it. She liked him. He hadn't felt this way since Lila. This feeling of wanting to be with someone all the time. He was ready to burst with excitement. She looked at him. "I uh... I like you too. I have for sometime now."

Her eyes widened. "R...really?"

He nodded. "And statistically 44% of inter-office relationships lead to marriage." _'Marriage? Where did that come from?' _he thought.

She let out a stifled laugh. "Do you think we'd make that statistic?" she asked, and inched a little closer to him. "You know, considering that Rossi practically made up the rule, and Hotch never gets the stick out of his ass."

He smiled. "Yes. I believe there's a fairly high chance of us making it. A relationship that is. Plus, no one has to know."

"Really? Fairly high, huh?" she said, moving closer. They were only a few inches apart now.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah... I'd like to think that we um, w-would fight for this if we both wanted it." he said, fumbling over his words from their closeness.

"And no one has to know? Being a bit of a rebel are we Spencer?" she teased and he laughed to himself. A gust of wind shot through the air, sending chills up both of their spines.

Reid reached out and moved a strand of her hair away from her face, then gently laid it on her cheek. She smiled at him, and slowly stretched up onto her tip toes. They both leaned in and their lips touched. Immediately, Reid's other hand came up to frame her face, and Ally's arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. It felt as though every thing had just dropped into place. No more dancing around their feelings. It was finally out there. They broke apart and Ally rested her head against his forehead, their hearts both pounding in their chests.

"We should head back in." Reid breathed out, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. She just hummed in response, leaning up to kiss him again and they got lost in each other for a moment. Ally didn't want to go in just yet.

When they broke apart this time, Reid dropped his hand from her face, and took one of her hands in his, interlacing their fingers.

"Come on. They'll get suspicious." Reluctantly she agreed, but only on one condition.

"What?" he asked her.

"Dinner. My place. Tomorrow night." He just smiled and nodded. She leaned up and kissed him again before they made their way back towards the FBI building. This would take some getting used to. On both ends. But deep down, both of them knew that now that they had each other, nothing was going to ever take that away from them.


	11. Deleted Scene: 52 Pick Up

**This was the first part of this story I ever wrote. Before I knew that "Minimal Loss" aired before this, this scene was actually going to be a part of the story. When we find out that Morgan does indeed know how Ally's affection for Reid and is trying to help her make a decision. Now it's just a deleted scene. Enjoy!**

* * *

Reid sighed and turned around, spotting the other two agents not far away.

"So, how's it going?" Ally asked him when they noticed him.

"Not good. I gave the profile to one woman, and she asked if I was the unsub."

"Yeah I didn't have much luck either." He nodded and looked at Morgan.

"How are you doing?"

"I gave out all my flyers." Reid smiled, and simultaneously him and Ally asked;

"How many phone numbers did you get?"

"None." Morgan said, almost defensive.

"I'm working a case here, kid." They just kept smiling, seeing right through the lie. Morgan sighed.

"Ok.. four were offered, but I didn't take any." Ally rolled her eyes and Reid looked at him like he was crazy.

"Alright, lemme school you real quick. Whatcha have to do with these ladies, just take control of the conversation." Reid nodded, taking it all in as Ally turned and evil eye on Morgan.

"When you're talking what makes you feel like an expert?"

"Uhh. Statistics." She had to smile at that.

"No. Trust me. No. Something else." Morgan said causing her to scowl again and the young doctor to think harder.

"Ah...wh..When I do magic-" He started.

"See? See that's perfect. Chicks dig magic." Reid looked a little skeptical. Morgan looked around for a second then said;

"I'm gonna give you a chance to work it. Come here." He said tugging him towards the bar.

Ally crossed her arms over her chest. Angry. She knew Morgan had some sort of idea of how she felt for Reid. He was the one who comforted her during and after the Tobias Hankel incident. She watched Reid show the bartender his badge and ID then hand her a flyer. Morgan quickly walked away to give him room.

"You know some people enjoy listening to him talk statistics." She said. He looked down and laughed a little.

"Sweetheart, I think thats only you."

"So? Aren't you suppose to like someone for who they are?" Reid preformed the magic trick he had started and the bartender was in awe.

"But you have to admit that was pretty cool." Morgan said. She nodded.

"It may be. But you know how I feel Derek, and you send him off to flirt with another girl right in front of me?"

"Carter, with the way you're going, he'll never know how you feel. How is that fair to him, especially when you get mad if he flirts with someone?" He was right. And she hated it.

"It's hard. We work together." She said quietly.

"Well sweetheart, looks like you have a choice to make." The girl pulled Reid's card from her hair and Ally sighed.

"I'll get the car. We're done here." She said and stormed off as Reid returned.

"Where's Ally going?" Morgan smiled, and put his arm around him.

"To get the car, but see? That's what I'm talking about. That's called game." Reid smiled and laughed.


End file.
